


Flirtationship

by morbidlyoptimistic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Sword Art Online, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Mario Kart, Mean Girls References, Porn with Feelings, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Seven Deadly Sins, The Princess Bride References, Twilight References, this original work is full of references to things i love so here they are:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidlyoptimistic/pseuds/morbidlyoptimistic
Summary: Perhaps, choosing to go as an adult version of Madoka Kaname was a bad idea. Why did I choose an anime girl?! Wearing a short frilly pink dress that barely covers my ass, thigh high stockings that squeeze my thighs at the top, and platform heels might have been a stretch for my comfort zone.“Well, I love it” is whispered in my ear, and I shiver, turning around with a smile.--OR where two friends have been flirting for way too long for it to be a serious option, or is it?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Flirtationship

Perhaps, choosing to go as an adult version of Madoka Kaname was a bad idea. I have only recently become comfortable enough with my body to wear a crop top outside the safety of my room. So why did I choose an anime girl?! Wearing a short frilly pink dress that barely covers my ass, thigh high stockings that squeeze my thighs at the top, and platform heels might have been a stretch for my comfort zone. 

I do look good though. 

Walking into the house party, adjusting my stockings and pulling down the hem of my dress along the way, I immediately feel placated in my worries. All the other attendees are half dressed too, it is a college Halloween party after all. One girl is a sexy … mouse? She has on a grey skin-tight bodysuit and matching rounded ears across her head. A guy pushes past me dressed in only threaded jeans and body oil. When I asked him what he was, he said with full conviction and pride, “Jacob Black from Twilight! Specifically, that one scene where he reveals himself as a werewolf to Bella in the rain!” He added a growl in for dramatic effect. I respect that man. 

Feeling much better about the amount of skin showing and nerdy niche-ness of my costume, I take in a deep breath and look to find my friends. 

I really wish we would have arrived together, my anxiety about simply opening the front door almost sent me back home, where it's safe and I do not have to be in the way of other people. I am not awkward, but I am an introvert. The only reason I am at this party is to be able to dress up, as Halloween is my favorite holiday. Since about 15, I have not had a place to go and show off my costume, as trick-or-treating is frowned upon once you are in high school. I put hours of effort into getting this outfit put together and my hair and makeup done just right, so people should be able to appreciate it and all my glory.

Spotting a head of silver hair, I follow the beacon to my friend, Kiegan, who came as Victor Nikiforov from Yuri on Ice. We all decided on a theme of anime characters. They decided to go as Victor, as I forced them to binge the entire thing the second I finished it, and they fell in love with it as much as I did (maybe more). 

“Ah, there she is! I am in love with the hair. I am assuming you actually dyed it pink?” They nearly shout at me, despite the lack of necessity. Keigan is a loud drunk, but that’s okay because so am I. 

“Of course I dyed it, what do I look like, an ametuer?” I reply, just as loudly. I dye my hair every 3 months anyways, so this is nothing new. I haven’t actually done a pastel pink before, so it allowed me to try something new. 

“Well, I love it” is whispered in my ear, and I shiver, turning around with a smile. 

And there he is. My other best friend, Adriano, dressed as Meliodas from the Seven Deadly Sins. 

I think Keigan is the most fully-covered out of all of us, going for the long haired version of Victor in his green skating costume. Adriano, on the other hand, is the bane of my existence. Of course, he would go for the newest season’s outfit. A giant fake sword across his back, green low-rise jeans covering his legs, and...a matching crop top revealing his torso. Adriano does not have a twelve-pack like the real Meliodas, but any amount of skin essentially short circuits my brain when it comes to him. 

His brown skin and dark hair do not match his muse, but that does not matter much when he looks just as dangerously gorgeous as the source material. He stares down at me between the soft curls that have fallen across his forehead, his brown eyes raking up and down my form. His strong arms are shown off in the cut off sleeves, the jeans sitting so low they show a trail of hair leading down. His soft stomach makes me want to reach out...

“Why thank you, good sir. I love this” I say, dragging my fingertip along his exposed skin. 

Looking into his eyes, the corners crinkled with fondness, I watched his face form into the most heartwarming smile, just for me. He wraps his arm around my waist to pull me into a hug. 

Adriano and I have an ongoing ‘flirtationship’. It’s nothing serious, and nothing has ever come of it. I have a flirty personality in general, but it is definitely different when I am being matched with the same energy. 

“Hey, keep it in your pants until I at least get a drink into the girl!” Kiegan shouts, while slipping their hand in between us to separate us enough to tug me towards the kitchen. Adriano laughs and follows along. I blush, but smile back at him and laugh along.

It does not take long for one drink to become many. I do not drink often, so it is hard for me to gauge my drunkenness level. I usually feel nothing until, all of the sudden, I realise I am shouting and being a lot more touchy with everyone around me. That is where I am now. 

A game of beer pong is happening. I know that I am horrible at all hand-eye coordination based sports, that me and Keigan are losing, and that Adriano wrapped around me giving me advice and positioning my hand is not helping as much as he thinks it is. When I throw the ball and don’t even hit anywhere near the table, I turn around to tell him off for throwing off my game. However, by the horribly concealed giggles and mischievous look in his eyes, I now also know that he was not trying to help at all. 

“Fuck off, Adri! You are intentionally making me lose!” I claim, pushing him away from me as much as I can when he is simply taller, stronger, and all around larger than me. Not like it’s hard when you’re the shortest person in the room at 5’3 on a good day. My heels give me height, but they do not give me leverage, let me tell you. 

Kiegan’s turn ends up about as well as mine, so perhaps it is just our lack of coordination sober that is not helping us win this game. The team we are playing against is made up of the Jacob guy from earlier--who keeps growling at everyone as a battlecry when he lands a cup--and a fellow weeb, who is dressed up as Asuna from Sword Art Online. They are wiping the floor with us, but at least I am losing to people that I respect. 

Adriano is the host of this particular party, so most of the people here have to be at least a little cool for them to be invited. However, me and Kiegan get best friend privileges of keeping his attention for the whole night. He’ll walk away to greet someone or handle a situation in another room, but he always comes back sliding right back into my side. 

When our last cup finally falls, I bow to my opponents and drag Kiegan over to the couch. They sit down and I drape myself across their lap. Adriano sits next to me, allowing me to lay my head in his lap. 

“This is a dangerous position. I will fall asleep if you leave me here for too long” I drawl, closing my eyes and tilting my head up to the ceiling. 

Adriano traces my jaw, “Are you already done for the night? Social clock already tapping out?”

Turning my face into his stomach, I claim “no, no, no. I’m good. Still at a comfortable level of social interaction. I am just an old woman’s soul in a young woman’s body, so my bed time was like 2 hours ago.” 

Laughing, Kiegan pinches my leg. “The party is already dying down, give it an hour and you’ll be able to curl up on the couch and sleep until 4pm tomorrow!”

“You know I wake up with the sun, like a fiend. Old woman, remember!” I groan out, sounding muffled against Adriano’s torso. He starts running his fingers through my hair, which has somehow fallen out of it’s pigtail style at some point in the night. I almost start purring like a cat. 

“We can play mario kart?” Adriano quips. 

I turn my face to look him in the eyes, “You’re on!”

\--

I also know that I am not good at Mario Kart. I over correct, throw my arms around like that’ll actually help, and crash into every obstacle possible. However, I also know that my ass looks great in this dress, so after losing my 3rd match in a row against Adriano and Kiegan, I initiate my plan. 

Kiegan is hopeless, as an asexual they are protected from my charms, but I really only need to beat Adriano. That is why I move myself to the floor in front of him, complaining about my legs being uncomfortable from sitting cramped together on the couch. With me laying down, he definitely has a great view up my skirt. 

Kiegan cackles once they realize my angle. I can hear Adriano make a strangled noise behind me, but I just press play on the next round. 

Watching his little car launch itself off Rainbow Road for the 15th time was as amusing as the first. Poor Bowser. Kiegan still wins, but I come in third. Adriano crawls to the finish line right before the final car, so at least he wasn’t last. 

“That was cruel,” he groans into his hands covering his face. 

As I laugh, he gets up and raises his voice to be heard over the final few party-goers. “Okay, everyone, my reputation has been destroyed, and I need time to recover from my wounds, so the party's done for tonight.” 

Kiegan yawns, standing up to leave. “Well, my work here is done, I am gonna go crash in your guest room upstairs, I will not be seeing you in the morning.” They disappear up the stairs, while I am still on the floor. 

Staring down at me, Adriano opened his hand in invitation. I take it, and he pulls me up and into his arms. He tilts his head down, both arms slotting into place across my back, holding me as close as he can. We stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, before I finally break. 

“I guess I should go follow Kiegan.” I whisper into the small space between us.

“You could, if you wanted... you could come with me?” He whispers back. He leans his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. I let my eyes trace over his face for a moment before allowing mine to drift closed too. 

Is this what I want? It has been three years of this flirting, and it has gone nowhere. Will this be a one time thing? With his arms squeezing me so tight, as if I’ll be swallowed up by the ground, I almost say yes.

“Maybe when you’re sober, Adri.” I say, opening my eyes to look at his awaiting ones. I pull away and head up the stairs before I can see any emotion pass through his face. I hope my disappointment doesn’t show. 

I open the door to the guest room, Kiegan looking up in surprise, “I thought you guys were finally gonna stop circling each other this time”. 

“We’re both too drunk to be making decisions like that, Kiegan. You know I do not want a one-night stand or friends-with-benefits situation with him.” I saw meekly. 

They stare at me like I am a small child, “Amalia, I love you. You are so smart, and yet so dumb.”

I splutter, not expecting the attack. “W-What?”

“Adriano didn’t drink tonight, dumbass. You haven’t had a drink since we started Mario Kart, and you are not a sloppy drunk in the slightest. If he offered you anything, it was genuine, and you know it.” 

I try to remember if I ever saw him with a cup in his hand, but looking back, nothing. I do some self-evaluation and note that I do feel pretty fine. The sobering effects of Mario Kart, I guess. 

I am out the door before Kiegan even starts laughing. 

Out in the living room, Adriano is clearing away the solo cups and picking up trash. I walk right up to him, “I’m sorry. I’m dumb and oblivious, you know this.”

He looks up at me, surprised. He quickly evades eye contact, and resumes his work, “It’s fine, you don’t want me like that and I understand. I read it wrong, you flirt with everyone, I should’ve stayed in my lane.”

To stop his train of thought, I grab the collar of his crop top, pulling him in to meet my lips. 

He stiffens in surprise, pulling away before I can take it any further. Looking into my eyes, he asks, “Are you sure you want this? I like you, Amalia. I do not want this to be a one time thing. I can’t do that with you.” 

“Yes,” I answer, simply. Sliding my hands into his hair to make him meet my eyes, conveying my honesty with every ounce of my being. 

He pulls me in this time, arms circling my waist and holding my body to him. The kiss starts out tentative, both of us still hesitant about the other. When one of his hands movies into my hair though, I lose all sense of worry. I lean further into him and press my lips against his with intent. He matches my energy, as always, and drags my lower lip between his teeth. Gasping, I pull away barely an inch to look at his face. His eyes are still closed, as if I am a dream that will disappear when he dares to look. He looks so sweet this way, and I can’t help a small smile from dancing across my features. 

“Can I take you up on that offer now?” I whisper into his ear. 

In way of an answer, he ducks his head down and starts kissing his way from my jaw down my neck. I tilt my head back, eyes sliding closed to embrace the sensation. He bites at the junction of my neck and shoulder, and I make a breathy sound, my grip tightening on his hair. He proceeds to tug my dress’s collar to the side to get more access, and makes quick work of sucking a mark onto my collarbone. By the time my back hits the wall, I hadn’t even realized we were moving. 

Using my moment of surprise, he slots his leg in between mine. His hands slid over my sides, all the lace and ribbons on the costume presenting themselves as barriers to my skin. His exploration moves down until grabbing the back of my thigh, pulling it up to wrap around him. He settles between my now open legs, pressing his clothed length against me. I can feel how hard he is against me, and the friction causes me to groan against the side of his neck.

“This costume is very cute, but it is also the most frustrating thing you’ve ever worn.” He grasps. His fingertips trailing along the frills at the hem.

“You’re one to talk! A crop top, Adri?” I threw back at him, motioning to his exposed torso and arms. 

Locking eyes, we both break into giggles, big toothy grins shared. I lean in for a kiss, and he meets me halfway. He runs his hand up and down the outside of my thigh, brushing the top of my stockings each time. I push my hips up against his out of frustration when he refuses to touch the awaiting skin. He gasps into my mouth, finally grabbing my ass and pressing us together against the hard surface of the wall. 

His fingertips move to trace along my inner thigh, right on the edge of my panties. His other hand is wrapped around the side of my neck, keeping me in place while his tongue glides across mine. I pull on the hair between my fingers when he grinds against me again, wanting more. 

“While I am really loving this, I would really like to be out of this costume now,” I gasp out when I finally pull away to breathe. He looks down at me with hooded eyes, and slides both hands down to grab under my thighs. I immediately wrap myself around him, as he carries me to his room.

He kicks the door closed on his way over to gently lay me down on the bed. He straightens up to look down at me. With my legs bent and spread open, I feel exposed underneath his gaze. To break the newfound tension, I meet his eyes. 

“You better get in between my legs sooner rather than later, Adri,” I purr.

That snaps him out of his reverence, so he slides himself up the bed to meet me. Once his forearms rest on either side of my head, he gives me that loving, dopey smile again. 

“As you wish,” he murmurs against my lips.

“A Princess Bride reference? You really know how to get in my pants don’t you?,” I smile up at him. 

He lifts himself to sit on his heels, moving his hands to rest atop my knees. He slowly drags them down my inner thighs, stopping at the edge of my stockings. “I love these on you, y’know? Your thighs spill over the top and it kills me.”

Despite my trembling limbs, he manages to slowly peel my costume off of me, being just as reverent about other areas of my body. He started by slipping off my shoes and rolling my stockings down one inch at a time on each leg, kissing the newly exposed skin as he went. When I was least expecting it, he grabbed my hips, flipping me onto my stomach. He straddles my legs and slowly pulls the zipper of my dress down, sucking a mark into the back of my neck and behind my ear the whole torturous way down. He gently pushes it off of my shoulders and down my arms. I lift my hips to let him pull the entire thing off my waist and onto the floor. As any true cosplayer would, I did not wear a bra to get the fully anime girl appearance. Therefore, I am left in just my panties underneath him. 

“Does this position remind you of anything?” He quips innocently into the hot air around us. 

Not giving me any time to respond, he massages his way up and down the back of my thighs until he’s cupping directly under my covered ass. His grip firm, he teases the edge of my panties before withdrawing again. Growing frustrated with his meager pace, I reach back to slide them off. He lifts up, so we can pull them down and off my legs too. 

I can feel the harsh texture of his jean costume pressed against my bare skin, but before I can I try to get his clothes off too, I am gasping into the sheets beneath me as he drags his finger between my folds. 

“You are so wet already,” he says in awe, as if it was an impossible concept. 

“I have wanted you for three years, Adriano. Of course, I am a little excited that this is finally happening.” I manage to declare with some casualty, even as my body is surely shaking with desire. 

Without responding, he dives back between my legs with two fingers to run along my opening. Burying my face in the bed proves to be helpful, when he locates my clit and slowly drags his fingers in circles around it. There is not reprieve, just slow, purposeful, constant attention. With how long I have been aroused, it does not take long for me to feel the edge coming on too soon.

“Adri, if you do not stop that, this will be over before we can even get anywhere,” I grind out, as I turn my head to look at him over my shoulder. 

He meets my eyes with a smile too cute for where his hand currently is. “Sorry,” he mumbles, pulling away. 

I get to watch as he unbuttons his crop top to pull it off his chest, his eyes never leaving my ass. To hurry his show along, I push my hips up to give him a better viewing angle. After a quick flash of eyes towards my face, he hurries to stand to pull his pants and underwear off. 

I turn myself over and watch as he reveals himself to me fully. I am placated to find that he is just as aroused as I am, his cock springing forward once free. He watches my face, and, when he’s finally as exposed as I am, I meet his eyes. With a small smile, I open my legs to let him reclaim his previous position. He wastes no time, so as soon as he is close enough, he pulls me into a strong kiss. His teeth bing at my lip and his tongue sliding against mine, I let my legs fall open fully and trail my hands up and down his back, beckoning him closer. 

When he finally lets himself rest his weight against me, I am able to push my hips forwards to grind myself against his cock. He stutters out a breath, body trembling with it. Feeling empowered by having such a reaction, I pull him closer with my hands while pushing my hips forwards. He buries his head in my neck to muffle his moans. His hips start moving of their own accord after that. He lifts himself off me enough to stare between us and watch as he runs his cock between my folds. His hands trailing up and down my sides, he eyes are transfixed on where we meet. 

He finally manages to drag his eyes away and slithers his gaze up my body. His wandering hands turn their attention towards my nipples, gently ghosting over them to see them harden. Without hesitation, he ducks down to suck one into his mouth, running his tongue along the bud. I gasp, bucking my hips forwards automatically. He kisses, bites, and licks his way back up to meet my mouth. 

“What do you want?,” he asks, stalling his grinding motions and pulling back slightly to look in my eyes. 

“You, inside me.” I respond simply.

“As you wish,” he agrees with a small smile. 

He pulls away to lean over to his bedside table, pulling out a condom. I take it from him, wanting an excuse to touch him. I partake in a few slow, teasing strokes before rolling the condom down his shaft. He moans, pushing my hand away before I can get too carried away. 

He settles himself back between my thighs, leaning down to give me a slow, shallow kiss. Its’ simplicity showing me his adoration and love. It leaves me breathing heavier than any of the others that night. 

Pulling back, he looks down and starts to rub himself between my folds, drawing out the tremors in my legs once more. When I am about to tell him off for taking too long, he pushes the head inside. However, he draws back out far too soon and plays with me like that, simply dipping in for a taste and pulling all the way out. When he pushes in again, I lock my legs around his back and pull him further into me. He locks eyes with me, seeing my challenge. He smirks at me, before allowing himself to bottom out inside of me. I toss my head back at the sensation of being so full. I don’t even register his wandering hands until I feel his lovely fingers circling my clit again. He continues this slow assault while grinding out shallow thrusts into me, never pulling out more than halfway.

“Oh, Adri, that’s not fair-r,” I claim as he plays with me.

He manages a strangled chuckle, “You’re so tight and hot--god, you feel so amazing. I want you to feel as good as I do.” As if that was the simplest explanation for keeping me teetering on the edge. 

Relinquishing to my request, he pulls out almost all of the way and dives back in, grinding himself against my core. This slow, deep pace is driving me crazy in all of the best ways. Each time he pushes in, I meet his thrust to grind against him. I can feel the tension build in his back as he continues his unrelenting pace. 

He leans back, pulling my hips off the bed and into his lap. At this angle, he has a perfect view of entering me and I can feel him even deeper. The angle hitting just right into my body, sending all kinds of stars into my vision. 

When his thrusts start to speed up, I can tell his resolve is starting to crack. He readjusts his positioning to where he can drag his thumb along my clit teasingly. I keen, back arching, pushing him further into me. His thrusts are still so intense, and he refuses to let up on my pleasure now. His fingers do not follow his slow paced thrusts, but rather quickly rub against my clit. With this intense combination, I am hurtling toward the edge without much to stop me.

“Adri--I am... going to cum very s-soon if you keep... doing that,” I manage, hands trying to find purchase somewhere.

He smiles down at me, “That’s the goal,” he groans, doubling down on his efforts and punctuating his thrusts with a deep grind into me. 

Making eye contact with him, I work my hands into his hair to pull him down against me. I cannot help the soft moans spilling out of my mouth at this point, so the kiss is more sharing air. However, I get to hear the sound he makes when he comes from up close and personal. It is the sexiest breathy groan felt between our pressed together chests. His hips stutter but he renews his intent to bring me over the edge. He kisses his way down my jaw, whispering in my ear, “come for me, Amalia”. 

I was defenseless against that, falling apart at the seams before he even finished my name. He grinds me through it, as I arch up against him. Staring up at the ceiling, gasps fall out of my mouth. 

Once I stop quivering, he tilts my face down to meet him in a sweet kiss. Still tethered together, we bask in the afterglow together, not moving away from each other more than an inch. The kiss is light, dissolving into pecks and smiles pressed together. 

Eventually, my hips start to grow tired of being pressed open, so he pulls out. Removing the condom and discarding it, before flopping down beside me, immediately wrapping his limbs around me. His head on my chest, legs entrapping mine, and arms stretched across my torso, he fully envolvps me. I reach my hands up to run through his hair, scratching my fingers at his nape. He quietly grumbles, turning his head into the side of my neck, tightening his hold on me. I let a soft laugh fall from my lips, “That was fun. You’d think years of sexual tension would’ve culminated in a much more aggressive ending.”

“Why would I do that when I finally got to savor you? I have dreamt of these thighs around my waist for years, I refuse to not appreciate the blessing I was given.” He grips the underside of my thighs with vigor, dragging his hold up and down the entire expanse of skin. All the while trailing his words against my neck with his soft breath brushing my skin. 

“Well, next time, they can be wrapped around your head. You can do some worshipping that way,” I chuckle, pulling his hair to make him look up at me. 

His eyes crinkle with a huge smile, “As you wish”.


End file.
